


[Podfic] Grilled

by dodificus



Series: Staccato [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #HannibalFebruary, Audio Format: MP3, BDSM, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's less desperate than last night, not so much an explosion of desire as a slow-burning ache, and Will feels his dick pressing against the wood of the cross. He jerks his hands against the ribbon for a moment as instinct takes over, wanting to wrap his arms around Hannibal, but he is prevented. He gasps. Hannibal pulls back. "You won't escape, now, will you?"</p><p> </p><p>Please see end notes for a spoilery trigger warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Grilled

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Grilled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/841172) by [longwhitecoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/longwhitecoats/pseuds/longwhitecoats). 



**Length:** 44:44  
**File Size:** 51MB  
**Download:** Dropbox [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/04bxweg5do3lhm5/Grilled.mp3?dl=0) OR Audiofic Archive [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032015012703.zip)

**Author's Note:**

> Author warned for: Trigger warning for knives and (very limited) discussion of knife play.


End file.
